


回归

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある新约22R之后土御门元春与一方通行的超短篇
Kudos: 1





	回归

走在第七学区的街道上，除了地标建筑无窗大楼消失不见，一切都如常运转，学园都市仿佛没有任何改变。

曾耗尽心机才得以逃离此地，土御门元春本以为自己永远不会再回来。

不久之前还在塔希提岛上沐浴着南太平洋的阳光，此刻打开宿舍的房门，久未有人居住的阴冷飘散而出。还好隔壁房间传来熟悉的人声，让土御门心生温暖。想起当初得知从此将与土御门天各一方时邻居兼损友难过神情，土御门决定在进入自己房间之前，先到隔壁串个门。

来自陌生号码的呼入打断了他的感人重逢计划。

“欢迎回到学园都市，统括理事长邀您见面商谈。”

统括理事长这五个字对于土御门来说如同鬼故事。即使在他得知“学园都市的统括理事长已经不是亚雷斯塔·克劳利”的前提下，依然不由自主地打了个寒颤。

学园都市的统括理事长已经不是亚雷斯塔这件事，是亚雷斯塔本人通过特殊方式告知土御门的。但是继任的统括理事长是什么人，亚雷斯塔并没有向土御门透露。

或许统括理事会为此进行了没有硝烟的战争，现在似乎已尘埃落定。想来只要不是亚雷斯塔，对土御门都没有什么影响。

土御门整理一下心情，决定即刻赴约。

“蒙眼PLAY颇有暗部遗风喵。”

前暗部组织GROUP的实质领导者，被蒙上眼睛带上车时，轻浮地吐了个槽。

车辆开行之后，土御门不由自主地调动起五感，发现这个举动有些徒劳，因为周遭全是熟悉的味道。到达目的地后摘下眼罩，土御门啼笑皆非。

这条地下街，这个没有招牌的荒废商铺。

这不是暗部时代GROUP的秘密基地之一吗。

“有点意思喵。”

新任统括理事长大人这是在耍我，还是想给我一个下马威？强制回忆曾经是前任统括理事长的走狗的黑历史？

土御门怀着几分愉悦，重新戴好墨镜，弯下腰从半开的卷帘门下方进入店铺。

铺面里空荡荡，只有陈年灰尘和少量垃圾。土御门毫不犹豫地走向角落里那扇通往小库房的窄门。

虽然门内光线昏暗，但坐在沙发上的那个人异样的色彩，让土御门的眼睛即便隔着墨镜也瞬间辨认出他的身份。

学园都市仅有的七位LEVEL 5中名列第一的白色怪物。

也曾是暗部组织GROUP的一员。

一方通行就像从前一样，卸下全身的力气，头枕着沙发的靠背，上半身都陷入沙发里。右腿搭在左腿膝盖上，左脚搁在沙发前的茶几上。非常缺乏教养的姿势。

土御门自觉徒劳地环顾了一下四周。确认这个用于会面的小库房内确实只有自己和一方通行。

“好久不见喵。”土御门主动招呼，“学园都市的复兴计划莫非也包括重组GROUP？”

一方通行握住放在手边的拐杖，摇摇晃晃地从柔软的沙发上起身。

“暗部这种上一个时代的遗毒是我打算彻底摧毁的。”

一方通行向土御门伸出空着的那只手。

“因此需要你的力量。”

魔法师、暗部成员、多重间谍……曾经与统括理事长亚雷斯塔签订契约的土御门元春，脸上的惊讶一闪而过。

而后露出了笑容。

“昔日下属变成上司有点不习惯喵。”

一方通行抛弃了官腔，仰头瞪了他一眼。

“谁做过你的下属。”

难得主动伸过来的那只白而细的手，被土御门两手握住。

=END=

我能想到的学园都市内可以帮助方理事长的人也就亲船奶奶和土御门了。


End file.
